The present invention concerns a process and an apparatus for loading and unloading a store for press supports by means of conveyors in an installation for manufacturing, especially resin-bonded chipboards.
From West German Offenlegungsschrift No. 16 53 319 which concerns a process and apparatus for the manufacture and transport of chipboards consisting of one or more layers, a store (cf. FIG. 1) has become known, in which supports stripped of the chipboards are introduced into an intermediate store, from which they are reintroduced into the manufacturing process after a temporary storage.
From West German Pat. No. 22 36 937, an intermediate store for flexible press supports provided with head leaders in an installation for the manufacture of chipboards has become known, which store has a feed conveyor, a storage conveyor, and a discharge conveyor, with the storage conveyor, in the shape of a drum, being able to temporarily store the press supports to be stored during their downward delivery, and to transfer these supports as needed over the transfer conveyor. The capital investment for such an intermediate store is considerable, and difficulties also occur, especially at high throughput capacities, in connection with the positioned fixing of the supports. Furthermore, if there is no support to be stored temporarily, it is impossible to reintroduce the support directly into the manufacturing process by bypassing the store. Another difficulty in the known store lies in the fact that it is impossible to store rigid supports.
Based on this state of the art, it is the basic task of the present invention to improve an intermediate store of the type described in the introduction in such a way that while avoiding the difficulties involved in delivery in correct position, it will be possible to bypass the intermediate store in case of need. This task is accomplished according to the present invention in that the press support, being in constant, steady motion, can be deposited in one of the stations of the store, and after deposition, the store steps forward by one station. By keeping the press support ready in the storage zone for possible storage, it is surprisingly possible to either transport the press support further, passing through the store, i.e., to transport it directly in the manufacturing cycle, or store the press support without interrupting the transportation of further press supports into the manufacturing process, which can be advantageous especially in case of damage to one of the press supports, because it is thus possible to eliminate one press support without interrupting the operation of the manufacturing installation.